Sleepwalker
by SpiritOfIris
Summary: What happens when Inuyasaha develops a sleepwalking condition? Inuyasha must sleep next to Kagome every night and she gets to keep him closer than ever. Inu/Kag. R R So I can finish this soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Well now that thats out of the way...

Lets get started shall we?

**SLEEPWALKER**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Inuyasha?"

A soft sound came the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into the eyes of his female companion. Kagome knelt down on the ground and tilted his head up before placing it in her lap.

"You scared me for a minute there, Inuyasha. Why are you out here?"

Inuyasha sat up and looked around him. He was outside next to the front doors of the shrine and it was clearly morning. Inuyasha touched his head to feel for any bruises or bumps. Kagome quickly brushed his hands away to check him herself, and Inuyasha couldn't suppress a small purr as she rubbed behind his ears for a moment. Nothing seemed to hurt... And that didn't make any sense. Why else would he be out here unless he was comming out of the well and someone hit him over the head...

But the even stranger part of his pondering was that... he couldn't even remember comming through the well at all. The last thing he could remember was simply eating dinner with Mirouku and Sango and drifting off to sleep against a tall, thick tree a little while later.

"Well, you seem to be fine... Were you sleeping out here all night?" Kagome asked with a smile as she stood up and brushed herself off.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, or at least... I don't think so." Inuyasha stood up looked toward Kagome's bedroom window. The window was unlatched so that if he was comming back, he could have easily gotten in and slept in her room.

Kagome watched him as he did this. "You could've came inside, Inuyasha. You know that don't you?"

Kagome was always a little unsure if he trusted her. The last time he slept over it was during the wintertime and it was cold so she invited him to sleep with her in the bed. With their body heat combined though, it soon grew to be quite hot and woke Kagome up from her dreams. She quickly tossed her pajama top off the bed, not caring about being clad only in her bra and shorts and went fast to sleep.

When she woke up however the situation was worse. Kagome was draped all over Inuyasha, his hands were in her hair, he was kissing her, his left hand was playing with her breast and her hand had somehow wandered into the waistband of his pants, perhaps looking to find something to play with herself.

Kagome tried to shake the memory away before her face got red enough that Inuyasha would be able to take notice. "_Kami, what an embarrassing occurance. At least it happened a long time ago,_" She whispered to herself. But although it happened awhile ago, Kagome still couldn't help hoping that morning had continued. After they had come to their senses, they quickly apologized and tried to act as if nothing had happened... And that's how it stayed.

Now it was June.

"I know, Kags. I don't even know how I got here." Inuyasha stated again looking up at her window. He would've given anything to have slept with her instead of on the ground if he was consious though.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Why don't we go get some breakfast, then we can talk to Gramps and see if he knows whats wrong with you."

-----2 Hours Later-----

"What?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused. "That doesn't make any sense. No one can do that."

"Actually it's quite common amongst people in this time. I don't suppose it happens in the Feudal Era though from the look on your face." Gramps said with a smile.

Kagome came in from the kitchen carrying a tray with tea on it. She set it down on the table and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"Of course it doesn't happen in the Feudal Era. Like I said... No one can do that. It isn't possible."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She was confused to since she had been in the kitchen making tea while Gramps made his diagnosis. She glanced over at Gramps then and noticed the small grin on his face. Gramps always loved to tell Inuyasha what he didn't know, because it took so long to convince him it was true. Inuyasha was probably the most stubborn demon around in his time, which gave Gramps even more pride proving him wrong.

"Well, Gramps. What is it? How come he can't remember getting here?" Kagome asked while taking a sip from her tea.

"The answer is very simple, dear. He was sleepwalking." Gramps said with a smile.

Kagome's eyes snapped open wide and she started to choke on her tea a bit. "**Cough Cough** Sleep _Gasp_ Walking? **Cough**" She managed to get out. Inuyasha patted her on the back to stop her coughing. Gramps just sat and smiled from his place at the table.

"_IS_ that possible, Gramps?" She asked when she could take a full breath.

"Yes, but you see... Demons have more delicate senses than humans and sleepwalking is no exception. You know how dangerous it is if a sleepwalker gets loose. Luckily he came here this time and only slept on our lawn. Next time he may not be so lucky."

"So what do you suggest I do?" Inuyasha inquired while looking at Kagome with an odd look upon his face.

Gramps shrugged, "Well there's only one thing we can do..." Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Gramps.

Gramps simply smiled back.

"He'll have to sleep here with you Kagome, until he's cured."

_Please review if you like where this is going!  
_Spririt Of Iris


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepwalker**

_Chapter 2_

Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way up to Kagome's room. He knew that sleeping with her wouldn't be the best decision in the world and wished he could get out of it. He couldn't control himself where she was concerned. Especially if she was half naked again.

Inuyasha grinned as he imagined her clad only in her white bra and panties. He could just picture himself reaching out and shredding them with his claws before lowering his head and -

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha whipped his head around to face Kagome. "What? What is it?"

Kagome held out the large box that was threatening to topple her over. "Can you PLEASE take this?"

Inuyasha grabbed it from her in a flash and shook his head at her. "You know you shouldn't be lifting such heavy things, Kags." Kagome smiled at him and tossed a stray hair out of her face before going into her bedroom.

"Well, then you should get them beforehand shouldn't you?" She called back. Kagome leaned down and slipped off her shoes before tossing them into her closet. Inuyasha stood in the doorway holding the box, careful of damaging it with his claws.

"So... whats in here?" Inuyasha asked. Just as he was about to open the top of the box Kagome snatched it out of his hands and placed it at the bottom of her closet. She didn't answer him right away and only after she shut the closet door and locked it did she finally turn and answer him.

"Its just some stuff I bought a little while back and had no use for. I forgot I had it until I stumbled across it today." Kagome hoped that her face wasn't turning red from her lie. It always turned red whenever she lied... especially to him.

"Oh." Inuyasha remarked. "Sounds pretty boring."

"Yeah," Kagome chuckled nervously. "Pretty boring stuff. Hey... why don't we do something before dinner?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like...um..." Kagome thought for a moment. "We could go to the zoo!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on top of his head. "Kagome... the last time we went to the zoo... the animals all tried to attack me. Don't you remember the scene that was caused? Do you think that the owners really want us back there? Children were even upset!"

Kagome laughed at his reaction to her idea. In truth, she was only joking. She knew how much he didn't like the zoo. The animals weren't fond of demons in her time. Truth was... they just didn't understand yet. Kagome sighed finally and asked, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

Inuyasha shrugged before making his way to her bed and sitting on top of it. "We could always... I don't know... just hang out? Isn't that what your people call it? 'Hanging out'?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Hanging out. Very good. But stop refering to the people in this time as 'my people'. It sounds really weird." She stretched her arms above her head giving Inuyasha a small glimpse of the smooth skin on her torso before bringing them down in a defeated gesture. "The thing is Inuyasha... Hanging out can be quite boring unless there's something to do."

"Can't we play a game?" He asked as he searched underneath her bed for one. He knew from past sleepovers he had witnessed that she kept them there.

"We could I guess... but there's only one under there right now, and it'd be pretty hard to play it with just us." She said as she watched Inuyasha trying to find a boardgame under her bed. Finally his hand met one and he pulled it out.

It read "_**TWISTER**_."

"Kagome...what's this?" Inuyasha asked as she studied the picture of people on the front of the box in a jumble of mixed limbs.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and laughed nervously. "It's called 'Twister'. Its a game thats played with a group of people. There's a 'spinner' and a mat. On the mat are rows of different colored dots and after you use the spinner, depending on the outcome you either put your hands or feet on the chosen dot. Do you get it?"

Inuyasha placed it on the bed beside him and nodded slowely. "I think so... but why did you say we can't play it?"

Kagome shut her eyes and tried not to think of a time when his body was pressed to hers and his lips were grazing her neck and...Kagome sighed. "Because Inuyasha... With two people, it's pretty hard to play. The object is to have someone loose their balance and well... there would be too much room if it was just us. Besides, we'd have to be pretty close to play. I mean...physically."

Inuyasha glanced down at the floor for a minute before staring back into her eyes. "I still want to play, Kags."

Kagome's eyes dropped to where the game lay nestled nicely beside his thigh and nodded. "Alright, you set up the mat and i'll go get-"

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Dinner's done sweethearts! Come down before it gets cold!" A shrill voice called from downstairs startling both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I guess we'll have to play it another time." Kagome said, thankful that her mother had such great timing. She didn't know if she could play that game and then so easily get into bed with him.

Inuyasha nodded before sliding the box back under the bed. "Guess so."

_**After Dinner**_

"So Kags... Am I sleeping with you or on the floor?" Inuyasha called from the interior of the bathroom.

Kagome hopped onto her bed and started running a brush through her hair before proceeding to put her hair into a ponytail. "Well I guess thats up to you."

"What do you mean "up to me"?" Inuyasha asked as he started taking off his traditional garb and putting on some pajamas that Kagome's mother had bought him earlier.

"Well... I meant, you can sleep where you feel comfortable." Kagome placed her brush next to her bed on the dresser and prayed he would stop asking her to explain herself.

Inuyasha made his way out of the bathroom taking note of the way her eyes glanced down at the ground and stopped in front of her. "I guess i'll have to ask you a different question. Do you want me to sleep with you or on the floor?"

Kagome's eyes shot up to meet his. "What?"

"Choose. Now. Or i'm leaving."

"I... I don't know. I guess it would be best if you slept with me, but I don't want there to be a repeat of what happened the last time you slept with me." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Kagome regretted them. It sounded as if she was disgusted by what had happened... and by the look on Inuyasha's face... he was thinking the same thing she was.

"Well, don't worry. I can guarentee that won't happen again." He said coldly. Kagome tried to open her mouth to explain but he cut her off with the raise of his hand.

"Don't need to say anything, Kags. I understand completely. That was a mistake that happened a long time ago. History doesn't always repeat itself alright?" Inuyasha smirked and placed himself beside her on the bed.

Kagome looked over at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Just go to bed, alright?" He said before shutting his eyes.

Kagome sighed and turned off the bedside lamp before laying down. She scooted to the edge so she wouldn't have to touch him, and he wouldn't have to touch her and closed her eyes. Together, and silently... they drifted off to sleep.

The night was quite peaceful until Kagome awoke a few hours later to find that Inuyasha was gone.

Review for more!!!

SpiritOfIris


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepwalker**

_Chapter 2_

Kagome turned onto her side and stared at the place where Inuyasha once laid. She ran her fingertips over his pillow and sat up. _Guess he really is sleepwalking..._ She thought. She kicked the covers off and got out of bed and made sure to check for any sign of him in her room. Quietly, she made her way out into the hall and crept down the stairs.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered, "Inuyasha... where are you?"

"He's not here, dear." Came a voice from the dark.

Kagome gasped and whirled around to face the figure standing in the shadows. "Oh, Gramps! It's just you. Don't scare me like that. It's late, what are you doing up?"

Gramps smiled and put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture. "You need to go get Inuyasha. He's outside walking around the shrine. He won't respond to me, but he will to you. Go to him, but don't try to wake him."

Kagome nodded and quickly made her way outside towards the shrine. She noticed him instantly. He was walking back and forth in front of the shrine doors. It looked to Kagome as if he was protecting them or something.

Kagome sighed and walked up to him. His eyes were partially open, giving him a cold look almost. They were glazed and although Kagome knew he could see her...he couldn't really SEE her.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered as she held out her hand to him. "Come on... It's time to go inside now."

Inuyasha's ears flattened to the top of his head and a growl started to form in his throat. "Who are you?" He whispered back.

In Inuyasha's dream state, Kagome looked to him like a siren... a woman of great beauty sent to destroy him perhaps. He didn't want to trust her... but her voice was so soothing.

"Inuyasha, it's me... Kagome. See?" Kagome smiled as she clasped his hand in hers and brought it to the top of her chest. "See, Inuyasha? It's just me."

Inuyasha looked down at their joined hands and continued growling. Kagome could tell he wasn't awake yet, but she didn't know what else to do. She tried pulling him towards the house but the growling just got more insistent. Kagome tried one more quick tug at his hand and Inuyasha lashed out toward her. Luckily, Kagome was used to such surprising attacks, even in her half-asleep state and jumped out of the way of his swinging arms.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome cried when he finally caught up to her. Inuyasha kept clawing at her though until she threw herself against his chest and held onto him. At first, Inuyasha was stunned from the sudden force of impact against his chest, and then the haze of sleep left him as he stared down at the raven-haired girl who was holding onto him so tightly.

_Maybe if I stay like this he'll calm down..._

"Kags?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted her head up to look at him. "What are we doing outside?"

_Thank god!_

Kagome sighed deeply as she realized he was finally awake and shook her head at him. "I don't know..." She said as she held out her hand for him. "How about we go back in?"

Inuyasha smiled as he took her hand and nodded his head. "Sounds good to me."

Together they made their way back into the house. Kagome looked for Gramps to tell him that everything was taken care of and Inuyasha was fine, but apparently he had headed off to bed already. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs Kagome realized they were still holding hands. She started to let go of his hand and turned to walk up the stairs but Inuyasha held it tightly in his and pulled her around to face him.

"Thanks for doing this for me." He said quietly. He couldn't quite meet her eyes and kept his gaze directed on the floor. He hadn't felt so helpless before and this sleepwalking problem was really messing with his sense of power. _But I wouldn't want anyone else to help me except her._ He thought to himself.

Kagome smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "It's the least I can do for all you've done for me."

Inuyasha released her hand and they quietly made their way up the stairs to her bedroom. Kagome began unbuttoning her pajama shirt as they walked in and Inuyasha walked to his side of the bed. He didn't think much of it until she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and revealed that she only had on a light pink bra beneath.

He started panicking. _Why is she doing this to me? Can't she see this is hard enough for me as it is without her stripping in the middle of the night?_

Kagome glanced behind her as she began rummaging through her drawers to find a tank top and noticed his reaction. Their eyes locked for a split second before she looked away into the interior of the open drawer her hands were in. "What?" She asked.

"Couldn't you wait until I was in the other room or asleep even?" He asked as he eyed the contours of her breasts pressing against the silky fabric of her bra.

A blush started forming on her cheeks. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Inuyasha."

"That was by accident!" He called out in defense.

Kagome raised a finger to her lips and glared at him. "Do you want to wake everybody up? And besides, that last time when we were... together... wasn't an accident."

Inuyasha started sweating. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "I thought we were sure that was an accident." He said as he raked a clawed hand through his hair. It was really too long for this time period. _If I'm staying for a while I should probably get it cut..._

"Oh. Is that what we agreed on?" She inquired angrily as she picked a white tank top from her drawer and slammed it shut. Inuyasha glanced at the open doorway and hoped her family wouldn't hear all the commotion. "It must have slipped my mind." She hissed at him as she pulled the shirt over her head and got into bed.

"Kags... I just thought that we agreed that-" Inuyasha said as he reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

"I know. Lets drop it alright." Kagome interjected as she pushed his hand away and turned on her side away from him.

Inuyasha continued to stare at her back for a few minutes until he heard the slow steady breathing that followed as she drifted off to sleep. He quietly got up and made his way to his pile of clothes on the floor in front of the bed. Silent as a mouse, he spread them out to make himself a make-shift bed on the floor. _It's for the best tonight... _his mind told him. Inuyasha took one more glance at Kagome before laying down on his clothes and falling to sleep for the second time in one night.

Luckily for both of them, Inuyasha stayed where he was until morning.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: This chapter features the song "_Where's the girl_?" from _The Scarlet Pimpernel.)_

**Sleepwalker**

_Chapter 4_

"How'd you sleep last night, kids?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as a tussled Kagome and Inuyasha made their way down the stairs. Mrs. Higurashi was busy setting the kitchen table for breakfast and was dressed in a nice pair of gray slacks and a white T-shirt. _Well she certainly looks like she had a full night of rest..._ Inuyasha thought tiredly.

"Fine." Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha sat down at the table. She sneaked a peek at him and saw just how tired he looked. Kagome thought back to a few minutes earlier when she awoke to find him on the ground beside her bed._ Even though he was mad at me, he needed to sleep with me for his own saftey. He could've ended up anywhere...Why didn't he stay with me?_ She wondered.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him and cleared his throat as he reached for a glass of orange juice on the table. Kagome blushed and began buttering some toast for herself.

They both made sure not to look at each other for the rest of the meal.

**Later on that afternoon**

"Bye Inuyasha! I'll see you later tonight!" Kagome shouted as she ran out the door unexpectedly.

Before Inuyasha could even mumble a reply, Kagome had already started her car and was heading down the driveway. _She didn't tell me she was going anywhere..._ Inuyasha frowned and looked at the interior of her bedroom which he had grown even more accustomed to in the last few hours.

Her mom had left on yet another trip with Gramps and Souta. They even took the cat with them this time. _I'll try and get ahold of her a bit later... _Inuyasha then made his way back to her bed and laid down. He was on her side of the bed and her scent was all over the bedding and her pillow. Inuyasha growled in frustration and turned onto the other side of the bed facing the wall. Soon after that, he was finally getting the nap he needed.

He didn't sleepwalk.

**Late that night**

Inuyasha slammed the phone down beside the bed angrily. Kagome was not picking up her cell phone. It was nearly 1am in the morning and she still wasn't back yet, which was making him nervous since she never stayed out past 11pm. _I called all her friends and they don't know where she is either! That means she's by herself somewhere... I hope she's alright._ Inuyasha stared at the phone again and sighed. _I need to get my mind off this... _

Inuyasha glanced over at her stereo system and made his way to it. He glanced at the CD's and smiled when he spotted his favorite one- "_The Scarlet Pimpernel_." Now don't get Inuyasha wrong, he hated musicals, but he loved the songs, in a way they reminded him of the feudal era. Inuyasha's eyes made their way down the list of songs until he saw what he wanted to play. He slipped the CD into the stereo and made his way to the window.

Quietly, the music to "_Where's the Girl_?" began drifting into the quietness of the room.

_I remember days full of restlessness and fury_

_I remember nights that were drunk on dreams_

_I remember someone who hungered for the glory_

_I remember her, but it seems she's gone _

Inuyasha glanced out the window and saw the outline of someone trying to get up the tree outside. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Kagome. He watched as she tried to keep her footing as she slowely made her way up the branches with the moon casting a gentle glow on her skin...And then, he started to remember back to that time they had so long ago.

She seemed so different now...  
_  
Where's the girl? Where's the girl with the blaze in her eyes?_

_Where's the girl with that gaze of surprise?_

_Now and then I still dream she's beside me _

Kagome could hear the lyrics as they fell to her spot on the tree and they washed over her like a lover's hand. She always thought it was the most sensual song she had ever heard.  
She finally made her way to the top of the tree and sat there looking at Inuyasha, whose eyes were closed now, oblivious to the fact she was beside him.

_Where's the girl who could turn on the edge of a knife?_

_Where's the girl who was burning for life?_

_I can still feel her breathing beside me_

Inuyasha sensed a presence and opened his eyes to see Kagome staring deeply into them.

_And I know she remembers how fearless it feels_

_To take off with the wind at her heels_

_She and I took this world like a storm_

_Come again! _

Without a word he held out his hand to her and she stepped onto the windowsill and into the room. The music was very loud now and he brought her close to him in a very tight embrace. Kagome looked down at the ground for a moment before Inuyasha brought her face up with his hand and caught her in a passionate kiss.

_Let the girl in your heart tumble free_

_Bring your renegade heart home to me_

_In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you_

_I'll rouse you _

_Don't forget I know who you are_

_We were cut from the same surly star_

_Like two jewels in the sky sharing fire  
_  
They continued to kiss as his fingers began removing her clothing.

_Where's the girl so alive and still aching for more?_

_We had dreams that were worth dying for_

_We were caught in the eye of a storm_

_Come again!_

_Let the girl in your heart tumble free_

_Bring your renegade heart home to me_

_In the dark of the morning, I'll warm you_

_I'll rouse you _

_  
_Kagome started to come back to her senses as the song began slowing down and glanced at her shirt on the ground and as Inuyasha's kisses started to make their way down her neck she gasped and pushed him away. She stared at him in surprise before picking up her shirt and running out of the room leaving Inuyasha standing there.

_Where's the girl?_

_Is she gazing at me with surprise?_

_Do I still see that blaze in her eyes?_

_Am I dreaming, or is she beside me now? _

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment as the song finished before going over to it backhanding it onto the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepwalker**

_Chapter 5_

_  
What was I thinking! _Kagome thought to herself as she ran down the stairs to the kitchen. She furiously began opening the cupboards to find something to... something to-she didn't really know what she was doing. She noticed her shaking hands and sat down heavily on the floor in front of the sink. "Oh Kami..." She whispered to herself. "It's going to be even worse now between us." Her head dropped down to rest on her knees as she groaned and tried not to think of how great it felt to be held by him again. If only she was strong enough to... to what? Not let the very presence of him awake every nerve ending in her body? Kagome groaned again before tilting her head back against the sink and opening her eyes.

Almost immediatly, she sensed him in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked before closing her eyes against the image of him.

"Why did you run out like that?" He asked as he knelt in front of her smaller form. "I was really worried about you."

Kagome's tongue darted out to wet her suddenly dry lips as her eyes opened. Her mind went back to her sudden actions this afternoon...

...She left to see Koga.

Kagome tried to get up and move away from Inuyasha but his hand shot out and pushed her back down. Kagome glared at him as a picture of Koga's lustful face appeared before her. How could she tell him her stupidity... he would never forgive her now.

"I ... went for a walk." Kagome whispered.

"You've been gone for hours! Your friends had no idea where you were!" Inuyasha shouted at her as he started to get up. "Now tell me the truth... where were you?"

"I did go for a walk... in the feudal era." Kagome managed to get out as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. All she could think about was what she had done. What she had actually planned to do. And now... it only proved that she would never get over Inuyasha.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and prayed for patience. Now that he calmed down he let the familiar scent of his rival wash through his senses. Inuyasha immediatly turned on her. "A walk, huh? A walk to meet with Koga! To fuck him? You bitch. You reek of him. What did you do! What did you do, Kagome! TELL ME!"

Kagome bursted into tears. She again tried to get up but this time the bottom of his foot against her shoulder stopped her. She cried out in pain before looking up at him. "I just wanted to forget you!" She screamed at him.

Inuyasha's eyes bore into hers. "You what?" He whispered. He was completely dumbfounded.

Kagome's tear-stained face turned away from him. "I just did what I thought I had to do to forget you." Again she started to cry. "I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha couldn't bear the sight of her. She had completely betrayed him.

"What did you ...do?" Inuyasha choked out as he turned his back to her. He didn't want her to see his own tears.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to what happened.

_Kagome watched Koga bathe in the stream beside where his pack resided. Luckily his friends weren't around so ...Kagome could finish what she came here to do. Koga could feel her presence but pretended not to notice as he continued to wash his body with a handful of leaves to scrub off the dirt._  
_  
Kagome then undressed herself beside the tree where she was hiding and steeled herself for what she knew she had to do. She had to take Inuyasha's claim off of her body. _

_Slowely she made her way into the cold water as Koga started to turn to face her. Koga didn't ask what she was doing there, and perhaps that was for the best. It only took Kagome a few seconds before she flung herself into his arms and kissed him. Koga responded quickly enough after the shock wore off of seeing a completely naked Kagome standing in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her body against his. Kagome continued to kiss him before he broke away to trail his mouth down to her breasts. He took one of her nipples into his mouth roughly and began sucking on it. Kagome's head tilted back and she closed her eyes tightly. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this... She kept telling herself. When Koga's hand started to work his hand between her thighs, she flinched. I CAN DO THIS! Her mind yelled at her. His finger slipped inside of her and she lost it._

_"I can't!" She cried out as she pushed him away. Koga looked at her in confusion._

_"Why did you come here then?" He asked. There was a note of hurt in his voice._

_"I'm sorry.." Was all she said before running back to the tree to get her clothes and returning back home._

"I kissed him." She said simply. "But I couldn't go through with anything else." She sighed heavily as she finally got up off of the floor.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "I love you. Forgive me."

Inuyasha looked down at her and sighed.

"I don't know... if I love you, Kagome." He said quietly before watching her turn away from him.

"Oh." She said. "Then...all of this has been a lie?"

"No!" He said quickly in defense. "I meant everything when I was with you... It's just...I don't know If I know how to love."

Kagome over her shoulder at him sadly. "If you have to say that to me, than you obviously don't."

Inuyasha reached up to touch her face before dropping his hand back down. Suddenly he felt the overwhelming need to just get out of her presence, and her house. He went towards the front door.

Kagome called out after him, "Loving you wasn't a choice!" She yelled at his retreating back. He stopped for a moment and turned back to her. "It's who I am." She said simply as she shrugged her shoulders sadly.

Inuyasha nodded before turning back to the door and leaving her standing alone in the house.


End file.
